L'oreille de George
by Saluzozette
Summary: Harry est arrivé sain et sauf au Terrier, le soir de ses dix-sept ans. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Il y a des blessés. Autant physique que moral. Les Weasley n'ont pas eut que du bon ce soir là. Pas du tout.
1. C'est une écatombe

« Ça y est. Ils doivent être partis. »

Sa voix semblait ferme mais Ginny vit bien sur le visage de sa mère qu'elle était inquiète. Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Tout va bien se passer. »

Sa mère hocha la tête et partit dans la cuisine. Ginny se rassit dans le canapé et fixa l'horloge. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, l'inquiétude de Ginny dépassait de loin celle qu'elle aurait dut ressentir normalement – c'est à dire une simple inquiétude pour sa famille qui fait quelque chose de dangereux mais PAS mortel –. Elle sentait que quelque chose allait mal se passer. Son inquiétude se mêlait à sa frustration de ne pas avoir pu participer au transfert d'Harry. Tout ça par ce qu'elle était mineur ! C'était tellement injuste !

« Je ne veux pas que tu y aille ! Avait tranché sa mère. Tu es trop jeune !

- Ta mère a raison, avait renchérit son père. En plus, on serait un nombre impair et on ne pourrait pas appliquer le plan. »

Malgré ces arguments véridiques, Ginny aurait mille fois préféré être avec son père et ses frères plutôt qu'avec sa mère qui semblait s'être changée en pile électrique.

« Aller ! On y va ! Avait crié Fred lors de leur départ. Et toi, soit sage ! Avait-il rajouté à l'égard de Ginny, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, avait continué George. On va te le ramener ton copain. Il risque juste de lui manquer quelques bouts, rien de grave. »

Ginny les avait fait fuir à coups de chauve-furie et s'était tournée vers Ron et Bill.

« Je veux venir avec vous, avait-elle supplié.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible, avait répondu Bill en la serrant contre lui avant de s'éloigner.

- Tout va bien se passer, lui avait assuré Ron. Je ramènerais Harry entier, je te le promets. »

Malgré ça, Ginny regardait sans relâche la grosse horloge. Les aiguilles de son père et ses frères ne cessaient de faire des allers retours entre « en déplacement » et « en danger de mort ». Ginny grinça des dents. Pourquoi cette fichue pendule n'indiquait-elle pas plutôt leurs états de santé ? Ça serait tellement plus utile !

« Ginny ! S'écria sa mère. Le portauloin de Ron doit arriver dans une minute ! »

D'un bond, Ginny fut debout. Et en trois pas, elle fut dehors, accompagnée de sa mère. Durant ce qui lui sembla une éternité, Ginny scruta chaque recoin de la cour en espérant apercevoir la lueur bleue lui annonçant le retour de son plus jeune frère aîné à la maison.

Et enfin, elle apparue. Petite loupiote au début, elle grossit rapidement pour laisser apparaître un vieux bidon d'huile rouillé. Seul. Sa mère laissa échapper un gémissement et se précipita vers le bidon.

« Ils ne sont pas là ! Il est arrivé sans eux ! Oh mon Ronnie… »

Ginny, elle, n'avait pas bougé. L'angoisse était maintenant à son comble. Où était Ron ? Pourquoi avait-il raté son portauloin ? Que leur était-il arrivé à lui et à Tonks ? Ginny consulta sa montre.

« Maman…

- Quoi ? »

Sa mère tournait autour du bidon comme si cela aurait pu faire apparaître soudainement son benjamin.

« Le portauloin de papa et Fred arrive dans deux minutes… »

La rouquine avait dit ça d'un ton monocorde. Que s'était-il passé ? Ils lui avaient pourtant assuré qu'ils ne risquaient rien puisque Voldemort n'était pas au courant de leur plan !

De nouveau, une lumière bleue apparut. Et de nouveau, le portauloin se montra seul. Cette fois, sa mère poussa un cri et fondit en larmes.

« Oh non ! Arthur ! Fred ! »

Ginny elle-même dut lutter pour ne pas crier. C'était une hécatombe ! Personne ne reviendrait ! Ils étaient tous… Non ! Il ne fallait pas imaginer ça !

La jeune fille regarda sa mère qui sanglotait en serrant la vieille chaussure de tennis contre elle. Mais un portauloin, une fois utilisé, n'est plus qu'une ordure quelconque. La rouquine s'approcha et saisi sa mère par les épaules.

« Viens maman, lui dit-elle doucement. On rentre. Je vais te faire du thé. »

Elle aida sa mère à se relever et la ramena lentement vers la cuisine. Au passage, elle consulta le planning. Le portauloin d'Harry ne devait pas arriver avant une dizaine de minutes. Elle s'efforça d'éloigner sa peur et prépara du thé. Quand elle lui tendit la tasse fumante, sa mère s'était calmée. Elle avait toujours l'air inquiet mais ne pleurait plus.

« Excuse-moi Ginny, dit-elle. C'était stupide de ma part. Il ne leur est sans doute rien arrivé de fâcheux. Ils ont juste loupé leurs portauloins, ils vont arriver… »

Malgré ces paroles, Ginny ne se sentait pas rassurée pour autant. Il y avait forcément un problème pour qu'ils ratent leurs portauloins. Les minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pesant.

Soudain, Ginny aperçut la lueur familière. Mais elle ne bondit de sa chaise que lorsqu'elle entendit une exclamation étouffée. Enfin ! Quelqu'un ! Elle suivit sa mère en courant et vit Harry et Hagrid qui se relevaient laborieusement.

« Harry ? C'est toi le véritable Harry ? Que s'est-il passé ? Où sont les autres ? S'écria sa mère.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Demanda Harry le souffle court. Personne d'autre n'est revenu ? »

Devant l'air inquiet de la mère de Ginny, Harry devint blême. Il tenta de se justifier.

« Les mangemorts nous attendaient. Nous avons été cernés dès que nous avons décollé. Ils savaient que ce serait cette nuit. J'ignore ce qui est arrivé aux autres. Quatre mangemorts nous ont poursuivis, nous leur avons échappé comme nous avons pu, et ensuite, Voldemort nous a rattrapés… »

D'un seul coup, Ginny frissonna. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid. Mais elle avait peur à présent de savoir ce qu'il était arrivé à son père et ses frères.

« Heureusement que tu es sain et sauf. », dit la mère de Ginny en serrant Harry dans ses bras.

Oui, heureusement. Ginny avait du mal à ne pas lui sauter au cou et l'embrasser de soulagement.

« Vous n'auriez pas un doigt de cognac des fois Molly ? Demanda Hagrid. Pour des raisons médicales. »

Ginny entendit sa mère rentrer dans la maison pour cacher ses larmes. Harry se tourna vers elle et elle lut tout de suite la question dans ses yeux angoissés. Elle désigna tour à tour le bidon d'huile et la tennis tandis qu'elle parlait :

« Ron et Tonks auraient dut être les premiers à revenir, expliqua-elle. Mais ils ont ratés leur portauloin, il est arrivé sans eux. Et celui-là aurait dut ramener papa et Fred, ils devaient être les deuxièmes à revenir. Ensuite c'était toi et Hagrid, puis, s'ils y arrivent, Lupin et George dans une minute environs. », Ajouta-elle en consultant sa montre.

À cet instant, la mère de Ginny revint avec le cognac de Hagrid et celui-ci s'empressa de finir la bouteille. Du coin de l'œil, Ginny vit soudain, pour la quatrième fois, la lueur bleue.

« Maman ! », s'écria-t-elle.

La lueur devint de plus en plus grande. Ginny sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle aperçut George et Lupin. Mais au lieu de revenir à sa place habituelle, son cœur retomba dans son estomac quand elle vit un Harry inconscient et ruisselant de sang dans les bras du loup-garou. George donc. Son frère était blessé !

Le véritable Harry réagit plus vite qu'elle et aida Lupin à emmener le blessé dans le salon. Un instant, Ginny trouva étrange de contempler le brun porter son propre corps avant que la mémoire ne lui revienne. Le polynectard n'avait toujours pas cessé de faire effet. Ils allongèrent son frère sur le canapé et la mère de Ginny éclaira la tête de George avec une lampe. La jeune femme eut un haut-le-corps. Tout le côté de la tête de son frère était baigné de sang. Et à la place où aurait dut se trouver son oreille, il n'y avait qu'une plaie béante et suintante.

Ginny aurait voulu détourner les yeux de ce spectacle et se réfugier dans les bras réconfortant d'Harry. Mais Lupin avait entraîné celui-ci dans la cuisine et semblait être en train de s'engueuler avec lui. Elle s'agenouilla alors près de son frère et lui prit la main. Elle était tiède, il n'avait pas de fièvre. S'efforçant de ne pas regarder la blessure de son aîné, elle fixa son regard sur sa mère. Celle-ci marmonnait des formules magiques à mi-voix et agitait sa baguette au-dessus de son fils.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta et passa tendrement sa main dans les cheveux de George.

« Ginny… Tu veux bien nettoyer la plaie s'il te plait ?

- Oui… Il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas. »

Ginny scruta le visage de sa mère et y lut de la sincérité. Son cœur s'allégea et elle resserra sa main sur celle de son frère. Elle savait que George ne pourrait pas récupérer son oreille mais au moins il vivrait. Elle entreprit de nettoyer la plaie avec attention. Durant sa tâche, il lui sembla entendre des voix dans la cour. Petit à petit, George reprenait son apparence et Ginny trouva la blessure encore plus horrible à voir. Non pas que la voire sur Harry lui avait fait du bien mais au moins, elle était préparée psychologiquement aux blessures sur celui-là. Pas sur George.

À peine eut-elle finit de nettoyer le sang sur le cou et le visage de son frère que Harry revint. Il regarda un instant la blessure de George et demanda :

« Comment va-t-il ?

- Je ne pourrais pas la faire repousser, répondit la mère de Ginny. C'est impossible quand la blessure a été infligée par magie noire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire… Il est vivant.

- Oui grâce au ciel, soupira Harry.

- Il m'a semblé entendre quelqu'un d'autre dans la cour, demanda Ginny mine de rien.

- Hermione et Kingsley.

- Dieu merci. », Murmura-t-elle.

Elle poussa un long soupir. Obsédée par son inquiétude pour ses frères et Harry, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte à quel point le sort de son amie l'avait également perturbé. Elle croisa le regard d'Harry et tenta de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle avait besoin de réconfort.

Mais à cet instant, la voix de son père explosa :

« Je te prouverais qui je suis Kingsley, lorsque j'aurai vu mon fils et maintenant, laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à ta santé ! »

Ginny n'avait jamais entendu son père crier aussi fort. Il entra en trombe dans le salon suivit de près par Fred. La vague de soulagement fit vaciller Ginny. Ils n'avaient pas l'air blessés.

« Arthur ! Sanglota sa mère. Oh le ciel soit loué !

- Comment va-t-il ? »

Son père se laissa tomber à genoux près de George et scruta son visage, une main sur son épaule. Ginny ne se souvenait pas avoir vu Fred aussi pâle depuis le jour où il était tombé du toit du Terrier et était resté inconscient plusieurs heures. Plusieurs heures durant lesquelles George avait été inconsolable. Il semblait que quand un jumeau n'allait pas bien, l'autre non plus. Cela n'était pas logique, mais c'était ainsi.

Apparemment, le coup de gueule de leur père avait réveillé George car il remua et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment te sens-tu, Georgie ? », demanda leur mère.

Il leva faiblement la main et tâtonna l'endroit ou aurait dû se trouver son oreille.

« Comme un saint. », murmura-t-il.

Ginny grimaça. Le coup avait-il rendu son frère sénile ? Apparemment, la même idée avait traversé le cerveau de Fred.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Croassa-t-il l'air terrifié. Il est devenu fou ?

- Comme un saint, répéta son jumeau qui ouvrit enfin les yeux et regarda leur frère. Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole Fred, tu as compris ? »

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage de Ginny, tandis que sa mère sanglotait de plus belle et que Fred reprenait des couleurs. Oui, George était fou, mais pas plus que d'habitude, donc tout allait bien.

« Consternant ! S'écria Fred. Absolument consternant ! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux qu'oreillole ?

- Bah, au moins, répliqua son jumeau en souriant à leur mère qui pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait, tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître, maintenant. »

Il regarda autour de lui, sourit à Ginny et leur père. La rouquine retint une grimace quand il lui sembla voire une flamme de douleur dans les yeux de son frère aîné. Mais le regard de George passa trop vite sur Harry pour qu'elle puisse y regarder de plus près.

« Salut Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?

- Oui, c'est moi, lui assura celui-ci.

- Au moins on t'a ramené en bon état, remarqua George. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunit autour de mon lit de douleur ? »

Le visage de Ginny se ferma. L'inquiétude qu'elle avait essayé de maintenir loin d'elle lui revint en pleine face comme une gifle.

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, George. », répondit leur mère.

De toute évidence, la nouvelle eut le même effet sur George car son sourire s'effaça. Ginny leva la tête et vit qu'Harry la regardait. Il lui fit signe de le suivre dehors et elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce. Elle avait besoin de confier ses peurs à quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un fut Harry.

« Ron et Tonks devraient être rentrés maintenant. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de chemin à parcourir. La maison de tante Muriel n'est pas très loin d'ici. », Lui murmura-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien mais malgré son silence, Ginny devinait aisément qu'il avait la peur au ventre. Sa propre angoisse lui pesait sur le cœur comme une enclume. Elle s'efforça pourtant de rassurer Harry en lui prenant la main.

Ils revinrent tous deux dans la cour et se postèrent aux côté d'Hermione, Lupin et Hagrid. La rouquine glissa son autre main dans celle de son amie. Elle savait ce que la brune ressentait puisqu'elle même le ressentait à cet instant. Comment ne pas angoisser quand on ne sait pas si ceux qu'on aime vont bien et où ils sont ? Elle fixa son regard sur Kingsley qui faisait les cents pas et tenta d'oublier sa peur dans les allers retours réguliers de l'Auror.

Les minutes s'écoulaient avec une lenteur désespérante. Chaque seconde passée rappelait à Ginny que deux de ses frères manquaient à l'appel et qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait bien put leur arriver.

La rouquine était en train de scruter les buissons dans la direction de la maison de sa tante lorsque le cri d'Hermione retentit.

« C'est eux ! », s'écria la brune.

Faisant vivement volte-face, Ginny suivit le doigt d'Hermione pointé vers le ciel et vit apparaître avec libération Ron et Tonks sur leur balai.

« Rémus ! », s'écria la métamorphomage.

Tandis qu'elle courait vers son mari, Ginny regardait son frère. Tout un panel de sentiments passa dans ses yeux. D'abord le soulagement de le voir vivant et en bonne santé, ensuite, de la colère pour avoir mis autant de temps et pour finir, de la frustration car Hermione venait de lui voler les bras de Ron. Pour qui se prenait-elle ? C'est Ginny qui aurait dut le serrer contre elle en première. N'était-elle pas sa sœur ?

À l'instant même où ses pensées lui passaient par la tête, Ginny se traita d'égoïste et se concentra sur les explications de Tonks.

« Ron a été incroyable ! Il a stupéfixié un mangemort en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante… »

Les oreilles de Ginny se bouchèrent tandis qu'elle digérait l'information. Ron avait tué un mangemort. Il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Sans doute que Fred et George aussi. Mais savoir que ses frères risquent un jour de devoir tuer et que ce soit réellement le cas, ce n'est pas la même chose.

« Nous sommes les derniers revenus ? Demanda Ron.

- Non, répondit Ginny tout en le serrant dans ses bras puisque Hermione avait décidé de le lâcher. On attend toujours Bill et Fleure, et Fol Œil et Mondingus. Je vais dire à maman et papa que tu es sain et sauf. »

Sur ce, la jeune fille partit en courant. Elle pénétra dans le salon ou sa mère forçait George à boire une potion à la consistance douteuse sous le sourire – narquois – de Fred et – doux – de son père.

« Mais m' man ! Cette potion est immonde ! S'écria George.

- Je sais. Mais elle est efficace. Tu as perdu tellement de sang que si tu ne la bois pas, tu ne pourras jamais assister au mariage tant tu seras faible. »

Ginny s'approcha de Fred juste à temps pour l'entendre marmonner un « le veinard » avant que leur frère ne pousse un soudain un gémissement déchirant. Aussitôt, les sourires disparurent pour laisser place à l'inquiétude. Était-ce plus grave que ça n'en avait l'air ?

« Georgie… Est-ce que ça va ? », Demanda doucement leur père.

Le jumeau porta une main à ses yeux et grimaça de douleur avec de lâcher :

« Je suis un martyre de guerre… »

Tandis que leur mère fronçait les sourcils et le forçait à boire en pestant, Ginny, Fred et leur père éclatèrent d'un grand éclat de rire libérateur. Toute la tension accumulée depuis l'arrivée du premier portauloin s'évapora soudainement des épaules de la jeune fille.

George ôta sa main de ses yeux et regarda sa sœur.

« Tu vois Ginny ! Je t'avais promis qu'on ramènerait ton copain. Et en plus il est entier. On peut dire que tu à de la chance !

- Oui tu à raison. C'est gentil de ta part. Mais bon… Mon copain est entier et mon frère en petits bouts… je ne sais pas ce que je préfère…

- Bien répondu Ginny ! », Brailla Fred.

Tandis que les jumeaux s'esclaffaient, la rouquine se retourna vers ses parents.

« Ron est dans la cour. Il va bien.

- Merlin soit loué ! S'écria sa mère.

- Il n'a rien ? Étonnant, se moqua George. Il n'a pas dut faire grand-chose.

- Il a stupéfixié un mangemort en pleine tête d'après Tonks. Mais c'est vrai que se faire découper en lamelles c'est tellement mieux ! », Répliqua Ginny avant de suivre leurs parents sans prendre garde à l'air outré de George et au sourire goguenard de Fred.

Elle eut cependant l'impression bizarre que, l'espace d'un instant, les yeux de George s'étaient agrandit d'horreur.  
Lorsqu'ils ressortirent, Ginny remarqua que Kingsley n'était plus là.

« Merci, dit sa mère à Tonks en serrant Ron contre elle. Pour nos fils.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Molly, répliqua Tonks.

- Comment va George ? Demanda Lupin.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'écria Ron.

- Il a perdu une... »

À cet instant, Ginny cria ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'elle ne pris pas le temps d'identifier. Le sombral sur lequel était son dernier frère venait d'atterrir.

« Bill ! S'écria leur mère en le serrant dans ses bras. Merci mon dieu ! »

Mais la rouquine vit tout de suite dans le visage grave et triste de son frère que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et en effet, celui-ci se tourna vers leur père et annonça de but-en-blanc :

« Fol Oeil est mort. »


	2. Maintenant, elle me fait peur

**J'espère que le début vous à plut :) Voilà le point de vue de Ron.**

* * *

« Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environs. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il se retrouve avec Tonks ? Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais... Elle était super maladroite ! Alors bonjour l'angoisse...

Ron se tortilla sur le balai de façon à ne pas être trop proche de sa camarade de vol. En temps habituel, il aimait beaucoup Tonks. Elle était drôle, gentille, et pas beaucoup plus vieille que lui. Au début, il avait été très impressionné par le statut d'Auror de la jeune femme, mais sa jeunesse et sa maladresse l'avaient très vite mis à l'aise.

À présent, sa maladresse lui faisait plutôt peur.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet autour de lui tandis que tous décollaient et croisa un bref instant celui d'Hermione. Il lui sourit gentiment et se concentra de nouveau sur le balai. Il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour la brune de son cœur. Elle était avec Kingsley. Elle ne risquait rien.

Il grogna un instant contre sa propre bêtise. De toute façon ils ne craignaient rien ! Pourquoi s'inquiéter comme ça ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ? S'inquiéta Tonks.

- Bof, rien de grave, t'inquiètes. »

À cet instant, un hurlement retentit et l'estomac de Ron se révulsa. Le jeune homme se retourna vivement sur son balai mais le noir alentour l'empêcha de voir quoi que ce soit.

Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi ce cri ?

« Tonks ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Les mangemorts nous attendaient ! Regarde devant toi Ron ! Sort ta baguette !

- Les mangemorts ?! Mais comment ?!

- Aucune idée mais je... »

Un sortilège de mort lui coupa la parole et elle riposta violemment. La lumière verte fusa mais loupa sa cible.

« Hey ! Tu as utilisé un sortilège impardonnable !

- Je sais ! Figure toi que c'est mon métier !

- Mais...

- Ron, c'est des mangemorts ! On n'a pas le choix ! Utilise le stupefix si tu ne veux pas les tuer.

- Ça revient au même ! »

Le rouquin grinça des dents. Soudain, un hurlement déchira la nuit et Ron sentit son ventre se contracter brusquement. Il se retourna sur le balai mais ne vit rien. Il en était sûr pourtant... S'était la voix de son père !

« Ron ! Défends-toi !

- Mais papa...

- Défends-toi ! »

Le rouquin leva sa baguette et visa un mangemort. Mais le sortilège n'atteint pas sa cible et se perdit dans le noir ambiant. Au même instant, un rire aigu retentit. Bellatrix.

« Bonjour ma nièce ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

- Ma tante ! Grinça Tonks. Le plaisir est réciproque ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ron regardait l'échange sans comprendre. Tante ? Nièce ? Comment ça ? La mangemort s'approcha du rouquin qui ne parvint pas à réagir. La mangemort ricana et s'adressa de nouveau à la jeune Auror.

« Tu croyais pouvoir me duper ma nièce ? Celui-ci n'est pas Harry Potter ! Ça ne doit être qu'un traître-à-son-sang quelconque ! Le véritable Harry Potter aurait réagi à mon approche ! Après tout c'est moi qui ai tué notre cher cousin n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rouquin sentit son sang bouillonner. Quand arrêterait-on de le sous-estimer ? Il leva sa baguette mais un nouveau sortilège de mort fusa près de lui. Tonks tendis un bras devant lui et Ron sentit la rage qui habitait la jeune femme.

« Justement ma tante ! Il est temps que je venge Sirius ! »

Bellatrix éclata de rire et disparut dans le noir. Une énième fois, un sortilège de mort frôla Ron et celui-ci réagit, exaspéré. Il ne se rendit compte de son geste qu'une fois que le stupéfix eut atteint sa cible à la tête. Le mangemort qui les visait depuis le début du combat bascula de son balai et chuta dans le vide. Ron le suivit des yeux, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Bellatrix grogna de rage et visa le rouquin. Mais le sortilège de mort fut évité par Tonks qui s'adressa au jeune homme, tout sourire.

« Bravo Ron ! Très fort ! Tu ne veux pas faire Auror plus tard ?

- Lui ? Auror ? Allons ma nièce ne dit pas de bêtises ! Comment ce traître-à-son-sang pourrait-il nous attraper ? Il est terrifié regarde !

- Ne l'écoute pas Ron ! Tu es doué tu m'entends ?! »

Mais le rouquin ne réagit pas. Il fixait le sol obscur sans s'occuper de la conversation. Il venait de tuer quelqu'un. Il avait tué quelqu'un. De ses propres mains.

« Je l'ai tué...

- Tu vois ?! Ricana Bellatrix. Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! C'est un incapable ! Un sang impur ! Tout comme toi ! Mon seigneur doit être en train de tuer Harry Potter à petit feu et lui arrive à peine à tuer un ennemi avec... »

Un sortilège de mort lancé par Tonks lui coupa la parole et elle disparut dans le noir dans un rire nasillard. Un nouveau mangemort s'approcha de Ron pour lui lancer un sort mais le rouquin réagit et entrava son ennemi. Pas question de tuer de nouveau. Mais il ne donnerait pas non plus raison à Bellatrix. Aussitôt, Tonks visa le mangemort ralentit et on entendit un hurlement quand le sortilège toucha son bras.

« Rodolfus ! Hurla Bellatrix avec colère. Tu ne sers à rien ! Tu n'es qu'un incapable ! Te faire avoir par une vermine pareille ! Par un gamin incapable de lancer le moindre sortilège, un trouillard ! Tu es vraiment faible !

- Ron ! Ne l'écoute pas ! Hurla Tonks à l'adresse du rouquin. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu te débrouilles très bien !

- Je ne veux pas tuer ! Répliqua Ron tandis que sa camarade de vol évitait les sortilèges de mort que lançait Bellatrix. Je ne veux pas tuer. Je refuse de tuer et je suis fier de mon sang ! Je suis fier de ma famille et de nos convictions ! Ce n'est pas Bellatrix qui me fera douter ! »

L'Auror ne répondit pas mais Ron sentit qu'elle souriait. Le jeune homme reprit confiance en lui et nargua la mangemort qui lançait des sortilèges a tout va, visant en premier lieu sa nièce.

« De plus, je suis sûr qu'Harry se débrouille très bien ! Votre petit seigneur minable ne lui arrive pas à la cheville ! »

Dans la seconde qui suivit, Ron comprit qu'il était allé trop loin. On n'insulte pas impunément Voldemort devant Bellatrix sans en subir les conséquences. Le visage de son adversaire changea de couleur et le nombre de sortilège lancé à la seconde tripla à l'instant.

« Ne parle pas de mon seigneur à la légère espèce de sale petite vermine ! Hurla Bellatrix, folle de rage. Tu devrais trembler rien qu'en pensant à lui ! »

Ron jubila. L'adrénaline chassait tout à fait la peur de sa tête. Cependant la mangemort n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Il avait bien tremblé rien qu'en pensant à Voldemort. Mais cette époque était révolue. Elle s'était finie le jour où il avait rencontré Harry. Depuis que son meilleur ami était entré dans sa vie, le rouquin avait appris à ne plus avoir peur du mage noir. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à dire son nom, mais au moins, il ne tremblait plus de tous ses membres rien qu'en songeant à lui.

À présent, la mangemort avait changé de cible. Sa rage avait fait de Ron la personne à abattre. Elle ne leur laissait pas un moment de répit et Tonks avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer sur le balai tout en répliquant. Sans s'être consultés, mais comprenant implicitement les besoins de l'autre, ils se répartirent les rôles. Tonks se concentra entièrement sur la direction du balai et Ron se chargea de les défendre.

Les sortilèges volaient dans tous les sens et sans aucun ordre quand le silence se fit brusquement. Ron frissonna tant le changement d'atmosphère fut déstabilisant.

« Où sont-ils tous ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria le jeune homme malgré lui.

- Nous sommes arrivés à la limite des cent mètres de chez ta tante Muriel, répondit Tonks en soupirant de soulagement. Les mangemorts ne peuvent pas la franchir. Tout va bien. »

Le rouquin resta un instant interdit avant de revenir brutalement à la réalité. Le transfert d'Harry ! Éviter et répliquer aux sortilèges de Bellatrix l'avait tellement occupé qu'il en avait totalement oublié pourquoi il se trouvait sur ce balai. Et à présent, tout lui revenait en bloc.

L'inquiétude l'écrasa d'un seul coup. Comment allaient les autres ? Harry ? Hermione ? Ses frères ? Hagrid ? Son père ? Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir assez d'inquiétude pour tout le monde, et surtout l'impression qu'il allait exploser.  
Malgré lui, sa main se crispa sur le manche du balai et l'Auror fut un peu déstabilisée.

« Ron, lâche un peu le manche s'il te plaît… merci. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille, mais il ne faut pas y penser. Si tu y penses maintenant, le reste de notre mission risque d'être compromise. Je t'accorde qu'on a plus grand chose à faire, mais tant que nous n'avons pas atteint notre objectif, il ne faut pas réfléchir. Crois-moi. Je sais ce que je dis. S'il s'est passé quoique ce soit, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Inutile de t'inquiéter pour quelque chose que tu ne peux pas vérifier. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, comprenant qu'elle parlait d'expérience.

« Tonks… Tu as déjà perdus des collègues de travail ? Demanda-t-il, conscient de l'impolitesse de sa question.

- Oui, quatre depuis que je suis Auror officielle, répondit lentement la jeune femme. Je me souviens de chacun, de comment ils étaient et de comment ils sont morts. Des fois, c'est terrible. Surtout quand on les connaissait bien...

- Et ça ne te donne pas envie des fois de quitter le métier ?

- Pour quelques Aurors qui meurent, combien d'innocents ont la vie sauve ? »

Ron ne répondit pas et réfléchis à la question. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire Auror. Il était déjà en train de mourir d'angoisse pour sa famille, comment pourrait-il infliger cette souffrance à quelqu'un plus tard ? Même durant les combats, il s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons, et cela le déconcentrai au plus haut point, mettant sa vie et celle de ses camarades en danger.

Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Tonks repris la parole :

« Tu finis par t'habituer tu sais. À force, tu arrives à t'y faire. Voir des morts, connus, inconnus. C'est triste, mais c'est une habitude à prendre. .

- C'est peut-être à ça que je n'arriverais pas à me faire, répliqua le rouquin. Je ne veux pas voir de morts. Cette guerre, je la fais parce que c'est la mienne. La mienne comme c'est celle de tous les sorciers qui veulent vivre libre. Mais une fois qu'elle sera finit, quand Harry aura vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui, je ne voudrais plus – je ne pourrais plus – voir de morts. Je ne suis pas fait pour voir des morts. Je viens de tuer un mangemort, et j'ai envie de vomir. Je ne veux pas m'habituer à ça.

- Tu as peut-être raison. Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse non ?

- Il y a des gens que ça ne dérange pas. Regarde-toi, tu t'es habituée. Et puis mine de rien, tu aimes ton métier n'est-ce pas ? Moi je ne sais pas si j'aimerais ça. Je préfère voir vivre les gens. Je ne suis jamais aussi content que quand je suis avec ma famille et que je les entends rire."

La jeune Auror hocha la tête mais ne répondit pas. Sans un mot, ils atterrirent dans le jardin de la tante Muriel et se dirigèrent lentement vers la maison.

Poliment, Tonks toqua à la porte avant que Ron n'ai pu l'arrêter.

« Non attend !...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda l'Auror sans comprendre. Il faut bien que ta tante nous conduise au portauloin non ?

- Oui... Malheureusement... Mais on aurait peut-être pus... »

Avant que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de demander des explications et qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, la porte de la grande maison s'ouvrit avec fracas sur la vieille tante aigrie. Elle était plutôt petite, très maigre et surtout, affreusement vieille. Mais ça ne l'empêchait absolument de faire peur.

« Il était temps ! Hurla-t-elle sans s'encombrer de salutations. Vous avez au moins vingt minutes de retards ! »

Tonks resta un instant interloquée par cette entrée en matière mais Ron lui, habitué à cette manière de faire, réagit au quart de tour.

« Vingt minutes ?! Mais... Le portauloin ?

- Loupé ! Il est parti sans vous ! Hurla la tante. Vous êtes des incapables ! Des irresponsables ! Des voyous !

- Mais... Tenta vainement de protester la jeune Auror. Nous avons été...

- Peu importe ! Quand on a des horaires, on les respecte ! C'est la moindre des choses ! J'ai déjà eu l'immense bonté d'accepter de vous prêter ma maison pour votre petit trafic bizarre avec Harry Potter ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous magouillez mais je refuse d'en faire partie plus que ça ! Si j'ai accepté, c'est uniquement parce que je suis la gentillesse incarnée ! »

Ron eu grandement envie de réfuter cette dernière affirmation, mais il savait d'expérience, qu'il ne fallait jamais contredire la tante Muriel.

« Nous sommes désolés tante Muriel, s'excusa-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus convainquant possible. Mais nous avons...

- Mais non on ne s'excuse pas ! Protesta Tonks avec véhémence. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous excuser Ron ! On aurait très bien pu mourir ! Et elle, elle nous saute dessus cette vieille carne ! Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu ne jamais revoir voter neveu et ça ne vous fait rien ?! »

En entendant ainsi l'Auror remettre en question son avis, la vieille tante sembla perdre toute couleur. Pas pour longtemps puisque dans la seconde qui suivie, elle passa par toutes celles de l'arc-en-ciel avant de fixer son choix sur le rouge. Elle sembla se gonfler comme un ballon sur le point d'éclater et Tonks, faiblissant soudain, recula de deux pas tandis que Ron grimaçait affreusement. Enfin, le point de rupture fut atteint et la tante explosa :

« Je risque ma vie pour vous cacher vous et votre bande de... de... Vous tous ! Je risque ma vie pour protéger un adolescent en pleine crise qui raconte des inepties incroyables depuis plus de cinq ans ! Alors respectez moi un peu espèce de dévergondée ! Vous-Savez-Qui pourrait très bien venir me tuer ! Je vous accueille et vous protège pour quoi ? Pour des cacahuètes ! D'ailleurs, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je le fasse plus longtemps si c'est pour m'entendre insulter comme ça ! Dehors ! Vous m'entendez ?! Dehors ! »

Le rouquin, de nouveau, réagit à la vitesse d'un éclaire de feu et attrapa l'Auror par la manche avant de la tirer en arrière pour qu'elle ne se prenne pas la porte dans le nez. Dans ces moments-là, il ne fallait jamais, au grand jamais, tenir tête à la tante Muriel. Ou sinon, s'était au péril de sa vie. Il le savait pour l'avoir déjà expérimenté avec Fred et George.

Tonks, encore sous le choc et blanche comme un linge, se laissa faire sans protester tandis que la vieille acariâtre claquait rageusement la porte derrière eux. Une fois dans le jardin, les deux sorciers se redirigèrent rapidement vers le balai et l'enfourchèrent sans un mot.

Le silence fut pesant pendant plusieurs minutes, le temps pour Tonks de se remettre un peu du choc. Ron lui, regardait le sol avec avidité, pressé d'arriver enfin chez lui.

« Voilà le Terrier ! S'écria-t-il soudain. Ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude ! »

Tout comme il l'était. Allaient-ils tous bien ? Harry ? Ses frères ? Hermione ? Surtout Hermione ! Petit à petit, leur balai se rapprocha du sol, laissant apparaître des ombres dans la cour de la maison. Au premier coup d'œil, Ron reconnus Hermione et Harry. Ils n'avaient rien. Quel soulagement !

Un cri retentit soudain, leur prouvant que les personne présentent les avaient vus. Tonks stoppa le balai après une longue glissade sur le sol et se jeta dans les bras de son mari, sans doute encore traumatisée par la tante Muriel. Ron, tremblant encore sur ses jambes, s'avança vers Harry et Hermione. Derrière eux, Ginny semblait sur le point de s'évanouir de soulagement.

« Tu n'as rien... » Marmonna-t-il autant à l'adresse d'Hermione qui venait de se jeter dans ses bras qu'à celle d'Harry qui le regardait, blanc comme un linge.

Dans ses bras, Hermione bredouillait des semblants de phrases sans queues ni têtes. Il ne parvenait qu'à comprendre deux mots de ce qu'elle disait.

« J'ai cru... J'ai cru...

- Vais très bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer. Suis en pleine forme.

- Ron a été extraordinaire ! Déclara Tonks en lâchant son mari. Absolument merveilleux ! Il a été stupéfixié l'un des mangemorts en l'atteignant en pleine tête et quand on vise une cible mouvante depuis un balai volant...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Hermione.

- Ça te surprend toujours, on dirait. » Grogna-t-il.

Qu'est ce qui l'agaçait le plus ? Qu'Hermione demande confirmation des dires de l'Auror, comme si elle ne croyait pas qu'il en fut capable ? Ou bien que Tonks ai rendus publique cette action dont il n'était absolument pas fier ? Même franchement honteux. Il lâcha Hermione et accueillit sa sœur dans ses bras, la serrant avec chaleur. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas venue. Ça aurait été trop horrible.

« Nous sommes les derniers revenus ?

- Non, répondit-elle. On attend toujours Bill et Fleure, et Fol Œil avec Mondingus. Je vais aller dire à maman et à papa que tu es sain et sauf. »

Aussitôt, sans donner le temps à Ron de digérer l'information, elle tourna les talons et se précipita dans la maison. Il la regarda partir, se retenant à grand peine de lui courir après. Bill n'était pas encore rentré ? Était-ce normal ? Il tenta de gérer son inquiétude et serra Harry dans ses bras tandis que Lupin demandait des explications à sa camarade de vol. Il avait un air bizarre, presque furieux quand il lui demanda la raison de leur retard.

« Bellatrix, répliqua Tonks. Elle veut ma peau presque autant que celle d'Harry et elle s'est acharnée à essayer de me tuer. Dommage que je n'aie pas réussi à l'avoir moi-même, j'ai un compte à régler avec elle. En tout cas, nous avons blessé Rodolfus... Ensuite nous sommes allés chez Muriel, la tante de Ron, mais nous avons raté notre Portoloin et elle a fait toute une histoire... Et vous, Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle aux autres devant le manque de réaction de son mari.

- Harry et Hagrid ont été poursuivi par Voldemort, commença Lupin, reprenant contrôle de lui-même. Il n'était pas là au début mais il est arrivé très vite quand Harry s'est démasqué. »

L'accusé grogna à l'adresse du loup-garou et Ron se promis de lui demander plus de détails plus tard.

« Nous aussi on a vus Tu-Sais-Qui, continua Hermione. Mais il est partit à mi-chemin et on n'a pas compris pourquoi jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive ici. »

Le cœur de Ron se serra d'angoisse. Hermione, son Hermione, s'était retrouvée face à face avec Voldemort ?! Quelle horreur ! Il tenta du mieux qu'il put de cacher son inquiétude, reportant son regard sur le ciel, ou il espérait toujours voir apparaître le sombral de son frère aîné. Et que faisait Fol Œil et Mondingus ? Il avait beau l'impressionner, Ron se sentait tout de même bien plus en sécurité quand l'Auror au visage mutilé était dans les parages.

« Il faut que je retourne à Downing Street. Je devrais être là-bas depuis une heure, dit soudain Kingsley. Prévenez-moi lorsqu'ils seront revenus. »

Ron hocha la tête même si l'homme ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il regarda l'Auror s'enfoncer dans les hautes herbes jusqu'à ce qu'il ait complètement disparus.

Un petit moment suivit, plongé dans le silence, avant que Ron n'aperçoive ses parents courir vers lui. Ce fut sa mère qui l'atteignit en premier et malgré son horreur des câlins, Ron consentit à se laisser serrer entre les bras maternels. Il la serra même fort en retour contre lui, trop heureux de la revoir. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu ne jamais revenir ! Il fit de même avec son père, mais de façon plus décontracté bien que toute aussi chaleureuse. Leurs rapports avait toujours été plus « cool » – pour emprunter l'expression d'Harry – que ceux qu'il entretenait avec sa mère. Non qu'il ne l'aimait pas, loin de là. Mais elle le maternait beaucoup trop à son goût.

« Merci, dit sa mère en se tournant vers Tonks. Pour nos fils.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Molly, répliqua celle-ci.

- Comment va George ? » Demanda Lupin.

Le cœur de Ron manqua un battement. Comment ça « comment va George ? » ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Qu'avait donc cet idiot ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il avait encore fait une connerie ! Il était blessé ? S'était grave ?!

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? S'écria le rouquin.

- Il a perdu une... »

La fin de la phrase de sa mère fut noyée dans une explosion de cris. Mais Ron n'en avait rien à faire. Il avait perdu une quoi ? Une quoi ! Une dent ? Une main ? Une jambe ? Une partie de son corps ! Que quelqu'un lui réponde ! Au nom du ciel ! Pourquoi personne ne voulait lui répondre ! Il consentit enfin à regarder ce qui troublait ainsi les gens et l'empêchait d'entendre ce qui était arrivé à son frère.

Ce n'était autre que l'arrivé de son autre frère. Le plus vieux. Bill aidait sa femme à descendre du dos du sombral, que Ron voyait pour la première fois. La créature était si bizarre qu'elle lui coupa le souffle. Étrangement, plus rien d'autre n'occupait maintenant son esprit. Ni le fait qu'Hermione s'était retrouvé face à Voldemort, ni le fait que George avait sans doute frôlé la mort, ni le visage étrangement grave de Bill. Juste cette créature étrange.

Il fallut quelque secondes à Ron pour reprendre ses esprits et revenir à la réalité. Bill se tenait face à leur père, le visage figé. Quand il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut pour annoncer de but-en-blanc une terrible nouvelle :

« Fol Œil est mort. »


	3. Je me donne envie de vomir

« Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environs. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS. »

Le vent fouetta les cheveux de Fred et celui-ci resserra sa prise autour de la taille de son père. Il pesta à mi-voix contre la grosse cage qu'il devait se trimbaler et jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres.

Ron ne semblait pas enchanté de sa proximité avec Tonks. Il se tortillait comme un diable sur son balai et son aîné eut un rictus moqueur. Hermione, elle, semblait bien plus à l'aise avec Kingsley bien qu'elle regardât le sol un peu trop souvent pour le tromper et Fred n'arrivait pas à apercevoir Harry, caché par l'imposante stature de Hagrid.

Enfin, le regard du rouquin croisa celui de son jumeau. Celui-ci semblait terriblement angoissé mais réussit tout de même à lui sourire. Fred le lui rendit en levant un pouce vers le haut pour le rassurer. Tout irait bien.

Le jeune homme ramena ses jambes sous son balai et rentra les épaules pour que son père n'ait pas trop de mal à diriger le manche.

« Ça va Fred ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Le vent fouettait les oreilles du jumeau et ses mains commençaient sérieusement à s'engourdirent mais sinon tout était OK.

« No problem papa ! »

À cet instant, Fred vit une ombre voler au-dessus d'eux. Une personne seule sur un balai. Et elle leur fonçait dessus.

« Ou plutôt si ! Gros problème !

- Quoi ? »

Voyant que son paternel ne comprenait pas, Fred lâcha sa taille et saisit le manche de leur moyen de transport. Il prit de force le contrôle du balai et lui fit faire une gamelle. Mais ses jambes glissèrent du bois et lorsque le balai se redressa, il se retrouva suspendu dans le vide, une main toujours crispée sur le manche.

« Fred ! Hurla son père. Ça va ?

- Comme un poisson dans l'eau. », Grinça celui-ci.

Dans cette position précaire, Fred crut un instant voir Harry derrière Lupin le regarder avec une expression de profonde terreur sur le visage. Mais l'image passa trop vite et bientôt, le ciel ne fut plus éclairé que par les sortilèges jetés çà et là, presque au hasard.

Un éclaire de lumière vert lui frôla la tête lorsque, d'un mouvement fluide du bassin, il se rétablie sur le balai. Comme quoi, six ans de Quidditch à se prendre des cognards en pleine face, ça aide. Son père poussa un juron et brandit sa baguette vers un mangemort.

« Ne t'avise pas de toucher mon fils ! »

De nouveau, une lumière verte aveugla momentanément Fred. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, le mangemort avait disparu et son père était blême de rage.

« Papa ! Tu as lancé l'Avada ?! »

Son père hocha la tête sans répondre et se reconcentra sur le balai. Fred crispa ses mains sur le pull de son père et serra les dents. À cause de lui, il avait lancé le sortilège de mort. Le rouquin se promit de ne plus jamais lui donner l'occasion de recommencer.

« Fred ! Réveilles-toi et bats-toi, par Merlin ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête et se retourna. Quatre mangemorts les poursuivaient en se criant des instructions que Fred ne saisissait pas. Il lança un sortilège d'entrave mais les mages noirs l'évitèrent habilement. Ils prenaient rapidement du terrain et, à son tour, le père de Fred se retourna.

« Attention Fred ! On va faire des cabrioles ! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et le balai des deux sorciers partit dans une série de loopings et de virages serrés. Fred se demanda pourquoi il avait toujours douté des capacités de son père à voler sur un balai. Apparemment, celui-ci était un virtuose de la haute voltige. Mais les mangemorts étaient, eux aussi, doués et ils ne parvenaient pas à les semer. Lors d'une descente particulièrement casse-cou, un nouveau sortilège de mort frôla le flan de Fred et son père blêmis.

« J'ai dit quoi ?! On ne touche pas à mes enfants ! »

Fred se dit vaguement que son père n'était pas très discret. Qui aurait encore put croire qu'il était Harry ? Mais le sortilège de mort qui heurta le mangemort en pleine face coupa court à ses réflexions.

« Papa ! Cria-t-il. Je t'en prie, arrête de lancer l'Avada ! S'il te plaît ! »

Un rire narquois salua sa demande. Fred fit volte-face et vit un mangemort qui lui souriait méchamment.

« Alors petit ! Désillusion ? Ton père n'est pas un ange. Il ne vaut pas mieux que nous au final !

- Tais-toi ! Hurla Fred. Tu ne mérites que l'Azkaban !

- Moins que vous ! Rétorqua le mage noir. Moi je suis un assassin, mais je l'assume ! Alors que vous, vous vous cachez derrière vos titres de sauveurs du monde ! C'est pathétique ! Quand le seigneur des ténèbres aura vaincu, je vous enverrais tous, toi et toute ta répugnante petite famille de traîtres-à-leurs-sangs, goûté au baiser des détraqueurs ! Sauf ta sœur ! Cette jolie petite minette, je la garderais pour mon plaisir personnel. Et je n'aurais sans doute même pas à la forcer ! Elle ouvrira les cuisses toutes seule ! »

La main de Fred agit toute seule. La rage lui brouillait les yeux et il n'entendit pas la formule franchir ses lèvres. Il vit juste le sortilège de mort frapper le mangemort, qui souriait toujours, en pleine poitrine et le corps basculer dans le vide. Tout de suite après, les deux mangemorts restants disparurent.

Son père les fit atterrir dans un jardin en friche. Une haute maison les surplombait et la première pensé cohérente de Fred fut « C'est trop normal pour que nous soyons chez Fol Œil ». Puis, son père se tourna vers lui, l'air inquiet, et Fred se rappela ce qu'il avait fait. Son regard devint vitreux. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Et avec l'Avada !

Le rouquin lâcha sa baguette dans un hoquet et tomba à genoux pour régurgiter son dernier repas. La bile dans sa bouche avait le goût amer du dégoût. Et c'est bien ce que ressentait le jeune homme. Du dégoût pour lui-même. Pour la guerre. Pour la mort.

Il sentit la main de son père sur son dos et mis à trembler.

« Fred… C'est la guerre… Je suis désolé que tu ais eut à vivre ça… C'était des mangemorts Freddie… Ils nous auraient tués. On n'a fait que se défendre. Tu n'avais pas le choix. »

Au contraire, il avait eu le choix. Mais la rage l'avait aveuglée et l'avait transformée en meurtrier. Le rouquin se serra contre son paternel comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Ses parents avaient toujours eut les mots pour le rassurer et le consoler. Et là, dans les bras de son père, Fred se sentait déjà mieux. Il se redressa et demanda d'une voix chevrotante :

« Le portauloin…

- On l'a loupé… Ta mère va me tuer… »

Fred eut un faible sourire puis redevint sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- On redécolle discrètement et on rentre à la maison. »

Le rouquin ramassa son arme, non sans grimacer. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il détestait sa baguette. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond, elle lui avait toujours obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Pourtant, ce soir, il aurait préféré ne pas l'avoir. Il ne se serait pas métamorphosé en meurtrier.

Ils remontèrent sur le balai et décolèrent avec précaution. C'est alors que Fred se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus la fausse cage. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de quand il avait bien put la lâcher et, à la réflexion, il s'en foutait. Ils constatèrent que les mangemorts étaient partit et prirent la direction du Terrier.

Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de danger immédiat, l'inquiétude reprenait peu à peu le pas sur l'adrénaline. Fred était heureux que Ginny ne soit pas venue. Il était déjà suffisamment terrible que Ron ait eut à vivre une horreur pareille. Il espérait sincèrement que son petit frère allait bien. Puisqu'il était avec Tonks qui était une Auror, il offrait une bonne cible. Tout comme Hermione… Fred sentit la peur l'envelopper entièrement. En plus de ses frères, il s'inquiétait immensément pour Harry et Hermione qui, au fil du temps étaient presque tous deux devenus un frère et une sœur adoptifs.

« Fred ?... Ça va ? » Demanda doucement son père.

Le rouquin posa son front contre le dos de son géniteur et soupira.

« Tu crois que les autres vont bien ? Moi ça va mais…

- Nous arrivons. »

Fred releva la tête et regarda le sol. Mais ils étaient encore trop haut pour pouvoir distinguer le Terrier des autres loupiotes brillant dans l'obscurité.

Petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent du sol et soudain, Fred reconnut la forme biscornue de la demeure familiale. Il distingua quatre silhouettes, dans la cour, qui semblaient les attendre.

Ils atterrirent en douceur et le rouquin se retrouva, non sans surprise, avec Hermione dans les bras.

« Fred ! Ça va ? J'ai eu peur qu'il ne vous soit arrivé quelque chose de grave ! »

Elle le lâcha bientôt pour serrer le patriarche Weasley dans ses bras. Fred sourit avec affection à la jeune fille qui était devenus sa seconde petite sœur. Elle était pâle mais semblait en bonne santé. Cela faisait un poids de moins sur le cœur du jeune homme.

« Nous allons bien, répondit le père du rouquin. Tout le monde est là ? »

Fred regarda les autres personnes présentes et fut heureux de voir Lupin. George ne devait pas être bien loin, il devait absolument lui parler. Lui raconter cette soirée horrible. Hermione secoua la tête, inquiète.

« Non, Ron et Tonks ne sont pas encore rentrés et Bill et Fleure non plus. Il manque aussi Fol Œil et Mondingus. »

Fred chancela. Comment ça Ron n'était pas encore rentré ? Où était-il ? Que s'était-il passé ? Il devait être le premier à revenir au Terrier ! Le rouquin ressentit plus que jamais le besoin de parler à son jumeau. Il fallait qu'il décharge toute cette soirée en présence de quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter. Et George était la personne toute désignée. D'ailleurs, où était-il, lui aussi ?

« Où est George ? » Demanda-il à Lupin.

Celui-ci devint soudain aussi pâle que la lune et bredouilla une suite de mots incompréhensibles tandis que Hagrid soutenait une Hermione défaillante. Fred sentit son sang refluer de son visage. Il répéta la question, s'efforçant de ne pas trahir son affolement.

« Lupin, où est George ?

- Dans le salon, marmonna celui-ci d'une petite voix. Je suis désolé Arthur… »

Fred et son père n'écoutèrent pas la fin de la phrase. Ils se dirigeaient tous deux en courant vers la maison lorsque, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le salon, Kingsley ne les arrête. Il pointa sa baguette sur le père du rouquin, rouquin qui avait du mal à ce retenir de le frapper. Ne se rendait-il pas compte que son frère avait besoin d'eux ? L'Auror n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la voix de son père tonna :

« Je te prouverais qui je suis, Kingsley, lorsque j'aurais vus mon fils, et maintenant laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à ta santé ! »

Sans un mot, l'Auror les laissa passer. Fred courut dans le salon et ce qu'il vit l'aurait de nouveau fait vomir s'il n'avait pas déjà recraché tout ce qu'il avait dans l'estomac. Sur le canapé, pâle comme la mort, son jumeau gisait, inconscient.

Le rouquin crut un instant que le pire était arrivé. Mais il aperçut Ginny, qui tenait gentiment la main de leur frère, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. À ses côtés, Harry les regardait d'un air soucieux. Fred se rapprocha et regarda sans un mot la plaie béante que son frère avait à la place de l'oreille. De toute façon, il aurait été bien incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Leur père se laissa tomber à genoux près du blessé tandis que leur mère s'écriait en sanglotant :

« Arthur ! Oh le ciel soit loué !

- Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda leur paternel d'une voix rauque.

À cet instant, George remua et le cœur de Fred fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

« Comment te sens-tu Georgie ? » Demanda doucement leur mère.

« Et qui t'a fait ça ? » voulut demander Fred. Mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres et il ne put que regarder son jumeau tâtonner sa blessure.

« Comme un saint. », murmura son double.

Comment ça « comme un saint » ? Il ne pouvait pas se sentir « comme un saint » avec cette plaie béante sur le côté du crâne ! Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Avait-il disjoncté ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix terrifiée. Il est devenu fou ?

- Comme un saint. », Répéta George.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux et Fred y lut une intense douleur. Après tout il connaissait par cœur les expressions de son jumeau puisqu'elles étaient aussi les siennes. Et celle-là signifiait clairement qu'avoir un trou sur le côté de la tête n'était pas du tout agréable.

« Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole, continua le blessé. Une oreillole Fred, tu as compris ? »

Le sang qui avait déserté le visage du rouquin se remis à circuler librement et un immense sourire s'étala sur ses joues comme sur celles de Ginny. Son jumeau se redressa un peu et regarda leur mère qui pleurait de plus belle.

« Consternant ! S'écria Fred. Absolument consternant ! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux qu'oreillole ?

- Bah, au moins tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître maintenant. » Fit remarquer George à leur mère.

Fred sentit son cœur se serrer et son sourire vaciller. Effectivement. Ils ne seraient jamais plus semblables et ne pourraient jamais plus échanger leurs places. Finit les « C'est lui Fred ! Moi c'est George ! ». C'est toute une partie de leur enfance qui avait été coupée avec l'oreille de George. Fred sentit une colère sourde gronder dans son ventre.

« Salut Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ? Demanda le blessé.

- Oui c'est moi. », Assura celui-ci.

Fred se rendit alors compte qu'il avait récupéré son apparence normale. Il se demanda vaguement quand mais fut rappelé à la réalité par la voix crispée de douleur de son jumeau.

« Au moins, on t'a ramené en bon état, dit celui-ci. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunit autour de mon lit de douleur ? »

Fred grimaça. Où était Ron ? Bonne question…

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenus George. », répondit leur mère.

Le sourire de George s'effaça et Fred sentit la colère monter dans ses poumons. Il allait bientôt exploser s'il ne faisait rien. Mais il ne songeait même pas à se cacher si s'était le cas. Le rouquin savait juste que si en plus d'avoir défigurés Bill et mutilés George, les mangemorts s'avisaient de faire quoi que ce soit à son petit frère, il ne répondrait plus de ses gestes. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Ginny et Harry quitter la pièce avant que George ne se tourne de nouveau vers lui et leur mère. Il eut un regard surpris pour Fred mais décida de faire comme si de rien n'était.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? », demanda-t-il.

Leur mère sortit deux fioles de sa poche sans faire attention à la grimace de George.

« Celle-ci, expliqua-t-elle, c'est pour lutter contre la douleur. Tu dois la boire en entier. »

À la consternation de Fred, George ne discuta pas. Il devait donc avoir très mal.

« Et celle-ci, continua leur mère, c'est pour renouveler le sang que tu as perdu.

- Ah non pas celle-là ! Protesta George dont le visage s'était détendu après la première potion. Je la connais et je n'en veux pas ! »

Fred ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire narquois et George le fusilla du regard. A cet instant, Ginny revint dans la pièce, le visage rayonnant.

« Mais m' man ! Cette potion est immonde ! Protesta le blessé alors que leur mère se faisait menaçante.

- Je sais. Mais elle est efficace. Tu as perdu tellement de sang que si tu ne la bois pas, tu ne pourras jamais assister au mariage. »

Le rouquin vit bien que George prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui rendre son sourire narquois. Ils avaient usés de toute leur intelligence pour pouvoir échapper au mariage, sans succès, et voilà que George détenait la solution – certes, un peu douloureuse et irréversible, mais efficace – à leur problème. Fred maronna un vague ''le veinard'' avant de sentir son cœur se tordre d'angoisse suite au gémissement pitoyable de son frère.

« Georgie… Est-ce que ça va ? », Demanda doucement leur père.

« Est ce qu'il a l'air d'aller bien ? » voulut répliquer Fred. Mais il se retint et essaya juste de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Et si s'était plus grave que ça n'en avait l'air ? Et si George ne s'en remettait jamais ? Il suivit avec inquiétude son jumeau des yeux quand celui-ci posa une main sur ses yeux et grimaça de douleur.

« Je suis un martyre de guerre... », Se lamenta-t-il.

Le rouquin, immensément soulagé, partit d'un grand éclat de rire, accompagné de Ginny et leur père, tandis que leur mère, pestant, forçait George à boire la potion.

« Tu vois Ginny, reprit-il après avoir grimacé et ôté la main de ses yeux, je t'avais promis qu'on ramènerait ton copain. Et en plus il est entier ! On peut dire que tu as de la chance.

- Oui tu as raison, répondit-elle. C'est gentil à toi. Mais bon… Mon copain revient entier et mon frère en petits bouts. Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère…

- Bien répondu Ginny ! », Brailla Fred.

Il s'esclaffa avec son jumeau tandis que Ginny se tournait vers leurs parents.

« Ron est dans la cour. Il va bien.

- Merlin soit loué ! », S'écria leur mère.

Fred dut se retenir au canapé pour ne pas chanceler. Il se demandait comment il tenait encore débout après cette soirée lorsque George lança d'une voix moqueuse :

« Il n'a rien ? Étonnant. Il n'a pas dû faire grand-chose.

- Il a stupéfixié un mangemort en pleine tête d'après Tonks. Répliqua Ginny. Mais c'est vrai que ce faire couper en lamelle c'est tellement mieux ! », Continua-t-elle avant de suivre leurs parents hors du salon.

Le rouquin eut un grand sourire goguenard qui s'effaça très vite lorsqu'il vit la réaction de son jumeau. À peine leur sœur avait-elle quitté la pièce que son visage s'était affaissé. Inquiet, Fred s'assit près de sa tête sur le sol.

« Forge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Dans le regard de son frère, il lut une peur intense et cela le troubla. Que lui était-il donc arrivé de plus pour qu'il réagisse comme ça à une simple blague de Ginny ?

« J'ai tué ce soir, souffla George après avoir pris une longue inspiration. Je l'ai stupéfixié alors qu'il était sur son balai. Je ne voulais pas pourtant... C'est partit tout seul... On n'avait pas le droit de faire vivre ça à Ron. C'est trop terrible. Gred, nous sommes des assassins. »

Sa voix était calme. Bien trop calme pour être naturelle et Fred sentit son cœur se glacer. Si George était dégoûté face à ce qu'il avait commis, comment réagirait-il devant sa propre action qui était cent fois pire ?

Lisant un trouble extrême et une peur immense dans les yeux du blessé, le rouquin ne put cependant pas lui parler durement comme il l'aurait voulu. Il se contenta donc de lui ébouriffer les cheveux et d'émettre un rire qui ne venait absolument pas du cœur. Il lui fallut ensuite toute sa maîtrise de lui pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Et personne ne vous en veux pour ça Forge, assura-t-il en fuyant tout de même le regard de son frère. C'est vrai que Ron n'aurait pas dût venir... C'est vrai que nous avons tué... Mais au moins toi tu ne le voulais pas. Ça n'était pas volontaire. Contrairement à moi. Tu as lancé un sortilège pour te défendre. Moi j'ai lancé un sortilège pour tuer. »

Cette constatation le laissa sans voix. Il n'y avait pas vraiment réfléchit avant mais s'était effectivement ça. Il avait tué simplement pour satisfaire un désir personnel. Celui de venger l'insulte qui avait été faite à sa sœur. Rien d'autre. Pour cela, un homme était mort. Même s'il s'agissait d'un mangemort, s'était un acte horrible. Peut-être avait-il une famille cet homme ! Une femme, des enfants, des frères !

« Qu'as-tu fait Gred ? » Questionna doucement George en passant un bras autour de son cou.

À cette étreinte pleine de tendresse, Fred voulut se dégager. Il ne la méritait absolument pas. Pourtant, il se contenta de serrer le poignet de son frère contre lui et de marmonner d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai lancé l'Avada... Je ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts finalement. L'Avada putain... »

Au sanglot qui menaça de percer sa gorge, le rouquin enfouit son visage dans le creux du coude de son jumeau et l'étouffa. Il inspira ensuite et reprit le contrôle de son visage.

Brusquement, George attrapa sa tignasse et tira en arrière pour qu'il le regarde. Ça n'avait pas été méchant, s'était juste sa façon habituelle de réclamer toute son attention.

« Gred, asséna-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je t'interdis de dire ça et même de le penser. Tu n'es certainement pas un mangemort mon vieux ! Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu dis des fois ? Tu sais quoi ! Il faut qu'on oublie tout ça. C'est la guerre. On n'avait pas le choix. S'était tuer, où être tuer. »

Fred hocha lentement la tête, savourant les paroles de son frère. Il répétait exactement ce qu'avait dit leur père mais les entendre de sa bouche rassura plus le rouquin que si elles avaient été prononcées par n'importe qui d'autre. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur la blessure de George et il eut un rictus amer.

« Tu as déjà payé le prix on dirait. », grogna-il en montrant la plaie.

George sourit mais pas Fred. Celui qui avait fait ça allait payer.

« Maintenant Forge. Dis-moi tout de suite qui t'a fait ça. Je te jure qu'il va regretter. »

Mais George secoua la tête en signe de négation.

« Je ne sais pas Gred. Et même si je le savais je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas que… »

D'un geste, Fred interrompis son frère et tendis l'oreille. Des bruits avaient retentit dans la cour et, vu le cri de leur mère, il s'agissait d'une bonne nouvelle. George émit un grognement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je n'entends rien. »

Fred reporta son regard sur son jumeau, la tristesse et la colère se disputant en lui à chaque fois qu'il voyait l'horrible blessure. Puis, il prit sur lui et laissa le soulagement l'envahir.

« Je crois que Bill est arrivé. », dit-il dans un sourire.

* * *

**Le prochain (je suppose que vous voyez duquel il s'agit ^^) est le dernier. Je n'arrive pas à écrire celui de Bill et Charlie et Percy étaient absent donc... George sera le dernier.**


	4. J'ai faillis mourir

**Voilà donc le dernier :) Je trouve que c'est celui que j'ai le mieux réussit. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !**

« Bonne chance à tous, cria Maugrey. On se retrouve au Terrier dans une heure environs. Attention, à trois. Un… Deux… TROIS. »

George resserra sa prise sur le balai et tandis que la moto de Hagrid grondait, regarda le sol s'éloigner. Il releva la tête et vit son jumeau qui le regardait. Il lui sourit en cachant difficilement son angoisse et malgré la distance, Fred dut le comprendre car il lui rendit son sourire, confiant, et pointa un pouce vers le haut, signe que tout irais bien. Le rouquin sourit de nouveau à son frère, rassuré, et reporta sa concentration sur son balai.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait en compagnie de quelqu'un. Mais pour la première fois, il était passager. Et il n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses jambes et tentait vainement de se faire tout petit derrière Lupin. De plus, la cage qu'il était obligé de se coltiner n'arrangeait rien. Tenir son balai d'une seule main ne lui posait pas de problèmes pourtant. Durant des matchs de Quidditch il avait même, plus d'une fois, volé sans les mains pour pouvoir frapper le plus fort possible dans un cognard avec sa batte. Mais justement… Cette cage n'était pas une batte. Elle était difficile à tenir et encombrante. Tout ça pour un hibou empaillé en plus ! Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi ils n'avaient pas laissé Hedwige voler seule mais n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir la question car derrière lui, un cri avait soudain retentit.

George regarda vivement autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'une trentaine de mangemorts les attendaient, immobiles, difficilement repérable dans l'obscurité.

Lupin poussa un juron inarticulé et fit une violente embardée pour éviter un sortilège.

« Lupin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?! Hurla George

- Ils nous attendaient ! Quelqu'un nous à trahit ! »

Le cœur de George manqua un battement. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible car le rouquin connaissait chaque membres du groupe personnellement ou presque et qu'il ne voyait pas qui aurait pu faire ça.

Sur sa droite, il vit soudain un sorcier qui se balançait dans le vide, une main sur le balai tandis que son partenaire se débattait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle du manche. Son estomac se révulsa violemment quand il entendit son père hurler le nom de son jumeau. Mais il ne savait d'où avait fusé le cri et n'avait aucun moyen de localiser les membres de sa famille.

Un sortilège de mort siffla près de son pied et le ramena à la réalité. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut deux mangemorts qui les poursuivaient.

« Pourquoi ne sont-ils que deux ? Cria-t-il à l'intention de Lupin. Ils étaient une bonne trentaine toute à l'heure ! »

Lupin eut un ricanement sans joie.

« Apparemment, ils ne pense pas que je sois assez doué pour que l'on me confit le grand Harry Potter. Et cela veut dire qu'il y en a plus pour les autres.

- Les veinards ! », Plaisanta George presque malgré lui.

Les blagues, c'était une seconde nature chez lui. Une façon de se protéger contre les autres et contre lui-même. Cette plaisanterie-là était dirigée contre l'angoisse oppressante qui lui contractait l'estomac. Il chassa l'image d'un rouquin quelconque tombant dans le vide de sa tête et resserra sa prise sur le balai.

Une lumière verte rappela la présence des mangemorts à leurs esprits. George se retourna pour lui rendre la pareille mais la cage lui échappa et disparut dans le noir.

« Non ! Hedwige ! », Cria-t-il pour la forme.

Il ne fallait pas que les mangemorts aient de doutes. Lupin fit une embardée qui faillit faire chuter George et se retourna violemment.

« AVADA KEDAVRA ! », hurla-t-il.

Le sortilège atteignit un mangemort en pleine poitrine et George ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tomber en arrière, les bras en croix.

« Un sortilège impardonnable… Vous avez utilisé un sortilège impardonnable !

- Je n'avais pas le choix ! Défend toi si tu ne veux pas mourir ! »

George fit une grimace. Il ne pensait pas avoir le cran de lancer l'Avada… Non. Mais il pouvait au moins stupéfixier.  
« STUPÉFIX ! », hurla-t-il à son tour.

Ce n'est que quand il vit le mangemort chuter de son balai que George comprit que cela revenait au même.

« Lupin ! Rattrapez-le, il va mourir !

- C'est un mangemort, George ! Il nous tuerait !

- Je ne voulais pas le tuer ! Hurla le rouquin. Je ne suis pas un assassin ! »

À cet instant, trois nouvelles ombres les rattrapèrent. Lupin lâcha un juron étouffé et George se crispa. Si des mangemorts les rattrapaient en cour de route, c'est que leur première cible n'avait pas besoin de leurs bons services. Le cerveau du jeune homme bouillonna. Qui ? Ron ? Fred ? Bill ou leur père ? Qui était le sorcier se balançant dans le vide ? Est-ce que les autres allaient bien ?

« Défend toi ! », hurla soudain Lupin.

Plus par automatisme que par conscience, George leva sa baguette et s'apprêta à lancer un sort lorsque sa tête éclata. Il eut l'impression qu'on lui perforait le crâne et un voile rouge passa devant ses yeux. Il vit vaguement Lupin lui crier quelque chose, le visage blême, avant que ses mains ne se détendent et ne lâche le balai. Il se sentit lentement tomber dans le vide et songea rapidement à Ginny, à qui il avait promis de ramener Harry entier. Finalement, ce n'était pas lui qui le ramènerait. Ensuite, tout devint noir.

Il flottait. Il n'avait aucun contact avec une surface dur et cela était agréable. Il se laissa dériver, se demandant à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait. Soudain, une petite main fraîche pris la sienne. Le contacte était doux et remplit d'amour. Il s'accrocha à cette main comme si sa vie en dépendait – ce qui était sûrement le cas – et lutta contre l'inconscience. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le lâche. Il sentait que cette main avait besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin d'elle.

Petit à petit, les bribes d'une conversation lui parvinrent. Il n'ouvrit cependant pas les yeux et ne manifesta aucuns signes de conscience. Il entendit une voix marmonner des formules magiques avant de sentir une main douce lui caresser les cheveux.

« Ginny… Tu veux bien nettoyer la plaie s'il te plaît ?

- Oui… il va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sur ma chérie, ne t'en fait pas. »

La petite main se resserra sur la sienne. Ginny. C'était Ginny qui le maintenait conscient sans même s'en apercevoir tellement ses gestes étaient empreints d'affection.

Soudain, sa petite sœur lui lâcha la main et George paniqua un peu. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne ! Il ne fallait pas ! Il allait repartir à la dérive ! Mais très vite, les doigts fins se posèrent sur son visage et une sensation de fraîcheur agréable l'apaisa. Avec des gestes doux et appliqués, Ginny lui apposa un linge humide sur le côté de la tête. Sa sœur nettoya avec attention son visage et son cou. Puis elle reprit sa main. Soudain, une nouvelle voix – masculine – retentit :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

George supposa qu'on parlait de lui. Apparemment, il était blessé. C'est la voix de sa mère qui répondit :

« Je ne peux pas la faire repousser. C'est impossible quand la blessure a été infligée par magie noire. Mais cela aurait pu être tellement pire… Il est vivant. »

Ah, de toute évidence, il avait frôlé la mort. Il pourrait s'en vanter devant Fred et Lee. Peut-être même qu'Alicia ne le regarderait plus juste comme un gosse un peu turbulent maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire repousser ? Que c'était-il passé au juste ? Il se souvenait juste avoir eu l'impression qu'on lui perçait la tête puis d'avoir perdu conscience.

Apparemment, l'homme – ou plutôt Harry qu'il reconnut soudain – était rassuré quant à son état de santé. À cet instant, George sortit complètement de son état comateux. La mémoire lui revint par bribes. Le transfère ! Le sorcier dans le vide ! Le mangemort basculant de son balai ! Il ne bougea pas pour autant et réfléchis. L'heure était-elle écoulée ? Était-ce vraiment Harry qui parlait avec Ginny ou bien un faux Harry ? Fred était censé arriver avant lui avec leur père. Mais leur père ne semblait pas être là. Donc ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Le cœur du rouquin se serra. Le sorcier qu'il avait vu se balancer dans le vide… C'était Fred ? Ou bien Ron ? Que c'était-il passé pendant qu'il était inconscient ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, la voix de son père explosa soudain :

« Je te prouverais qui je suis Kingsley, lorsque j'aurais vu mon fils et maintenant laisse-moi passer si tu tiens à ta santé ! »

S'il en avait eu la force, George aurait souri. La dernière fois que son père avait crié comme ça c'était lorsque Charlie, alors âgé de dix ans, s'était fait mordre par une vipère et n'en avait rien dit. Il avait fini par s'évanouir et passer la semaine à St-Mangouste dans un état critique. On est amoureux des reptiles où on ne l'est pas...

Le rouquin entendit des pas précipités et sentit la main rugueuse et tremblante de son père sur son épaule.

« Arthur ! Sanglota sa mère. Oh le ciel soit loué !

- Comment va-t-il ? »

La voix de son père était rauque de peur. Il le sentit tomber à genoux près de lui et décida qu'il était temps de montrer qu'il n'était pas mort.

Il remua vaguement et soudain, la douleur explosa dans sa tête. Il aurait mieux fait de ne pas bouger finalement… Il s'empêcha de gémir et fronça les sourcils.

« Comment te sens-tu, Georgie ? », demanda sa mère.

Avec difficulté, le rouquin leva la main et tâtonna le côté de sa tête. Il réprima un haut-le-corps quand il constata que son oreille manquait à l'appel. Autant pour Alicia. Elle ne supporterait même plus de le regarder. Mais blessé ou pas, George Weasley restait George Weasley.

« Comme un saint. », murmura-t-il.

Il déduit du court silence qui suivit que sa famille ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Croassa la voix de son jumeau. Il est devenu fou ?

- Comme un saint. », Répéta George en ouvrant les yeux.

Il fut choqué par la pâleur de Fred qui le regardait avec un regard affolé. George aurait voulu lui prendre la main et la serrer pour le rassurer mais il était trop faible. Il reprit donc pour éclairer la lanterne de son double.

« Tu vois, j'ai une oreillole. Une oreillole Fred, tu as compris ? »

Le magnifique sourire que Fred lui fit eut plus d'effet que toutes les potions fortifiantes du monde. Ou presque. Il se redressa un peu et avisa sa mère qui pleurait toutes les larmes qu'elle pouvait.

« Consternant ! S'écria Fred. Absolument Consternant ! Le vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux qu'oreillole ? »

La douleur lui enserrait la tête mais George eut quand même la force de rigoler.

« Bah, au moins, tu n'auras plus aucun mal à nous reconnaître maintenant. », sourit-il à sa mère.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le sourire de Fred se faner un peu et lui-même eut le cœur serré. Mais ils auraient le temps de discuter de ce problème plus tard. George sourit à sa sœur et son père puis aperçut Harry.

« Salut Harry… Tu es bien le vrai Harry ?

- Oui c'est moi. », Lui assura celui-ci.

Le rouquin s'en serait douté. Fred et lui avaient de nouveau leurs véritables apparences donc il ne pouvait être qu'Harry à moins que Ron ou Bill aient reprit du polynectard. D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ceux-là ?

« Au moins on t'a ramené en bon état, reprit-il. Pourquoi Ron et Bill ne sont-ils pas réunit autour de mon lit de douleur ? »

Il remarqua que le visage de Ginny se fermait et que Fred grimaçait.

« Ils ne sont pas encore revenus, George. », répondit leur mère.

Le rouquin sentit son cœur se serrer et son sourire s'effaça. Ron était censé rentrer en premier ! Où était-il ? George se faisait moins de soucis pour Bill. Il devait arriver en dernier au Terrier et puis il était adulte. Mais pas Ron. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit…

George vit Ginny quitter la pièce avec Harry. Il sentit un élan d'affection pour cette petite sœur qui avait toujours été là pour lui. C'était elle qui, de toute leur fratrie, les comprenait les mieux lui et son jumeau. Le rouquin la regarda partir puis se retourna. Il se trouva alors devant sa mère qui avait un air déterminé sur le visage. Mais ce qui gêna le plus George, ce fut le visage de Fred derrière elle. Son jumeau n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi en colère que ce soir-là. Le rouquin ne comprit pas ce brusque changement d'humeur. Néanmoins, il fit comme si il n'avait pas vu. Ils en parleraient plus tard.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a maman ? », demanda George.

Sa mère sortit deux petites fioles de sa poche et eut un sourire attendrit devant la grimace équivoque de son fils.

« Celle-ci, dit-elle en lui tendant la fiole bleue, c'est pour lutter contre la douleur. Tu dois la boire entier. »

Comme, depuis son réveil, la douleur lui donnait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, il ne résista pas et avala le liquide d'un trait. C'était amer et ça lui brûla la gorge mais la douleur diminua d'un coup. Elle était toujours là, mais moins forte. Moins lancinante.

« Et celle-ci, c'est pour renouveler le sang que tu as perdu, continua sa mère après avoir vérifié qu'il avait tout but.

- Ah non, pas celle-là ! Protesta George. Je la connais et je n'en veux pas ! »

George vit très bien le sourire narquois de son jumeau et le fusilla du regard. À leurs débuts, ils avaient testé tous les prototypes des nougats néensang sur eux-mêmes et avaient donc dut se servir de cette potion régulièrement. Ils en gardaient un souvenir très... « Amer ».

Sur ces entre-faits, Ginny revint dans le salon avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Leur mère fusilla George du regard et se fit plus menaçante.

« Mais m' man ! Cette potion est immonde ! Protesta le jeune homme.

- Je sais. Mais elle est efficace. Tu as perdu tellement de sang que si tu ne la bois pas tu ne pourras jamais assister au mariage tant tu seras faible. »

George se retint de justesse de rendre à Fred son grand sourire mais ce fut très dur. Ils avaient tous deux montés une bonne centaine de plans irréalisables pour échapper au mariage mais sans succès. En désespoir de cause, George gémit.  
L'effet fut immédiat. Tous les regards se firent inquiets. Le père de George reposa sa main sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Georgie… Est-ce que ça va ? », Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le rouquin posa une main sur ses yeux et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur.

« Je suis un martyre de guerre… », Se lamenta-t-il.

Tandis que son père, son frère et sa sœur éclataient de rire, sa mère pesta et l'obligea à avaler la potion. Il grimaça affreusement mais garda sa position de martyre. Enfin, il ôta sa main de ses yeux et regarda Ginny.

« Tu vois Ginny ! Je t'avais promis qu'on ramènerait ton copain. Et en plus, il est entier ! On peut dire que tu as de la chance !

- Oui tu as raison, rétorqua sa sœur. C'est gentil de ta part. Mais bon… Mon copain est entier et mon frère en petits bouts… Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère…

- Bien répondu Ginny ! », Brailla Fred.

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent. Sa sœur avait exactement réagit comme il le voulait. Il la connaissait par cœur sa petite furie. Et cela avait eu l'avantage de faire rire Fred. George ne supportait pas le masque de haine qu'était le visage de son frère à chaque fois qu'il le laissait seul dans ses pensées. Ginny se tourna vers leurs parents, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et annonça :

« Ron est dans la cour. Il va bien.

- Merlin soit loué ! », S'écria leur mère.

Le soulagement de George l'aurait fait chanceler s'il avait été debout. Mais il ne l'était pas et donc ne le montra pas. Il se contenta de se moquer pour dérider son jumeau qui avait déjà repris sa grimace de colère. George se retint juste à temps de demander à Fred à quoi il songeait pour faire une tête pareille. Mais il se dit que son frère n'avait sans doute pas envie que les autres le sache sinon il exploserait dans l'instant. Il n'avait jamais fait dans la finesse, donc s'il ne disait pas ce qu'il pensait, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Ron devint donc la cible des paroles qu'il avait voulu adresser à Fred et qu'il transforma au dernier moment.

« Il n'a rien ? Étonnant, ricana-t-il. Il n'a pas dut faire grand-chose.

- Il a stupéfixié un mangemort en pleine tête d'après Tonks. Mais c'est vrai que se faire découper en lamelle c'est tellement mieux ! », Répliqua sa sœur avec de suivre leurs parents.

George encaissa sans rien dire. Il prit un air outré mais dès qu'elle eut passé la porte, son visage s'affaissa et son regard devint vide. Ron aussi ! Ils avaient tous deux tué ce soir. George eut envie de vomir en pensant à ce que son petit frère avait sans doute vécu. Si Ron pensait également ce que le jumeau pensait de lui-même, alors il faudrait lui parler. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec ça sur le cœur !

« Forge ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna Fred en s'asseyant sur le sol, près de sa tête, le dos contre le canapé.

George lui lança un regard de pure détresse et voulut s'enfuir en courant. S'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il songeait seulement à ne pas dire la vérité à son jumeau. Il inspira longuement pour calmer les battements de son cœur et souffla :

« J'ai tué ce soir, énonça-t-il d'une voix affreusement terne. Je l'ai stupéfixié alors qu'il était sur son balai. Je ne voulais pas pourtant... C'est partit tout seul... On n'avait pas le droit de faire vivre ça à Ron. C'est trop terrible. Gred, nous sommes des assassins. »

George s'horrifia du calme qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Il énonçait tout ça d'une telle manière ! Comme si cela ne lui faisait rien ! Il regarda de nouveau son jumeau en essayant de laisser filtrer ses véritables émotions dans ses yeux. Détresse, dégoût, peur.

Si Fred comprit, il n'en laissa rien paraître et se contenta de lui ébouriffer les cheveux avec un sourire quelque peu forcé.

« Et personne ne vous en veux pour ça Forge, lui assura-t-il en lui tournant le dos. C'est vrai que Ron n'aurait pas dût venir... C'est vrai que nous avons tué... Mais au moins, toi tu ne le voulais pas. Ça n'était pas volontaire. Contrairement à moi. Tu as lancé un sortilège pour te défendre. Moi j'ai lancé un sortilège pour tuer. »

George redressa la tête et contempla son jumeau avec stupéfaction. S'il avait commencé sa phrase sur un ton presque joyeux – un peu trop –, il avait terminé dans un souffle, le regard fixe comme s'il se rendait compte seulement à cet instant du geste qui avait été le sien. Ses mains étaient posées sur ses genoux et tremblaient.

« Qu'as-tu fais ? » Questionna doucement le rouquin en passant un bras autour du cou de son double.

Fred attrapa son poignet et le serra si fort contre lui que George crut un instant qu'il s'était mis à pleurer. Le silence régna un instant, suffisamment pour qu'il pense également que son frère refusait de lui dire. Mais soudains, dans un souffle, la voix rauque, Fred murmura :

« J'ai lancé l'Avada... Je ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts finalement. L'Avada putain... »

Sans laisser le temps à George de répliquer, il enfouit son visage dans le coude de son frère et son dos fut agité d'un soubresaut. Un seul. George lui, le contemplait avec horreur. Son jumeau avait lancé le sortilège de mort. De son plein grès.

Mais ça n'était pas ça qui le terrifiait le plus. D'une main ferme, il attrapa la tignasse de son frère et lui fit basculer la tête en arrière de façon à ce qu'il le regarde dans les yeux. Il l'avait fait brusquement mais sans méchanceté et si Fred grimaça, il ne dit rien.

« Gred, commença-t-il d'une voix ferme. Je t'interdis de dire ça et même de le penser. Tu n'es certainement pas un mangemort mon vieux ! Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu dis des fois ? Tu sais quoi ! Il faut qu'on oublie tout ça. C'est la guerre. On n'avait pas le choix. S'était tuer, où être tuer. »

Fred hocha lentement la tête et eut un sourire amer. Il montra la blessure de George et marmonna :

« Toi tu as déjà payé le prix on dirait… »

George sourit mais son jumeau ne le fit pas. La colère avait de nouveau repris sa place dans ses yeux.

« Maintenant Forge, dis-moi tout de suite qui t'a fait ça. Je te jure qu'il va le regretter. »

George secoua la tête. Il savait Fred tout à fait capable de mettre sa menace à exécution, et dans la seconde.

« Je ne sais pas Gred. Et même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. Je ne veux pas que… »

D'un geste, Fred l'interrompis et parut tendre l'oreille. George comprit alors pour la première fois le réel désagrément d'une oreille coupée.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? marmonna-t-il. Je n'entends rien… »

Fred le regarda avec un regard a mis chemin entre la tristesse et la colère. Puis, il sembla prendre sur lui et son visage se détendit. Enfin, il sourit.

« Je crois que Bill est arrivé. »

* * *

**Voilàààà ! J'espère que ça vous aura plut jusqu'au bout ! Merci d'avoir lut en tout cas :) A une prochaine fois peut-être !**


End file.
